Spontaneity
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Shizuka goes out with her brother and his lover. She meets up with her own special Lover. Complications arise, but perhaps all will go well.


Title: Spontaneity

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Paring: Rishid/Shizuka, slight Seto/Jou

Disclaimer: well…I own the dvd's..but I don't think that counts as actually owning it….i mean..not like they mean….

Warnings: lime, yaoi, teenage pregnancy

Spoilers: umm –blinks- maybe a bit from battle city?

Notes: Originally written for Abby Sarajane, my partner in crime when it came to creating this pairing.

Spontaneity

Soft gasps and grunts filled the air of the almost empty alleyway. Hands rough but gently holding the smaller paler of the two bodies up a bit. A whimper then a soft cry left the smaller figure and finger nails dug into an already scarred back. Both bodies came to a standstill. Soft panting was heard and then the faint noise of separating sweaty skin as the pair slowly came apart. Clothes returned to bodies quickly and the taller darker of the two pressed a faint, urgent kiss to the other's lips before seeming to disappear into the darkness. Leaving behind the other to straighten her clothes and hair a bit before slipping back into the back door of the small club they had originally exited, however she managed it she never looked like anything had happened by the time she returned to her friends.

Shizuka Jounouchi was not one for spontaneous acts. She usually knew exactly what she was going to do well before she did it. But when it came to him, his eyes, his hands, the way his body and hers fit together. There was no other way to describe it.

She settled back in the booth and watched her friends dance. Her brother was behind the bar, he ran the place after all and his friends where there to. She watched everyone quietly. They had no idea what happened out back every Wednesday night. They had no idea that she'd lost her innocence to a man who was ten years her senior. They didn't know that Shizuka was madly in love with a man she didn't know the name of.

Their meetings where never long, they hardly ever exchanged a word, but he took her mind and body places she never dreamed of. His hands felt so good on her skin, his body against hers was perfect, and his…

She giggled a bit, blushing softly as she sipped her drink. She shifted slightly and steered her thoughts away from that as she relaxed. This particular night's session had been rather rough, but very satisfying. He'd been gone the last two weeks, no explanation why, not that she had asked for one. He was back now that was what mattered. She sighed and stirred her drink, glancing over at the bar only to find Jou's attention elsewhere. She glanced towards the door where she was looking and rolled her eyes a bit. It was a little known fact that her brother was head over heals for the icy CEO of Kaiba corporation, even less known was that the CEO actually felt the same. Jou and Seto would disappear into the back room shortly and when she saw her brother again he'd have a very goofy grin on his face that proclaimed to the world that he'd had sex. She sighed softly and shifted, adjusting her shirt a bit.

"You look a bit lonely miss…" A low voice started her out of her random thoughts. She blinked and looked to her left, not letting her expression alter in the slightest.

"I'm not…but if you want to take a seat and join me you may." she said, eyes flicking over the tall male without even a flicker of recognition. He nodded a bit and silently slid into the seat across from her, setting down his drink. She smiled faintly and sipped hers. This was something they had just recently started doing. He would join her, they would each have a drink, and then he would leave. No more words the necessary, just being in each others presence. She glanced at the clock; she was going to have to leave soon. She glanced back at him and put her drink down, sitting up a bit.

"What is your name? I know you still don't go by the pseudonym you had years ago…what was it…Malik?" She asked, turning the tables suddenly. He blinked slowly at her, then the faintest of smiles turned up the corner of his lips.

"Malik is my brother." He murmured, shifting slightly and leaning across the table. "I am Rishid." He said. Serenity blinked then smiled some.

"Mm I see…well" she got up slowly. "Until next week then Rishid…" She nodded and headed towards the back. Jou was talking to Seto in quick hushed tones and just nodded faintly at her as she went past. She grinned at him and headed through a door, and up the stairs to the apartment above. She would just crash there tonight and go home in the morning. Serenity let her nose twitch a bit, replaying the name in her head. Her lover's name.

"Rishid…" She murmured softly, eyes sparkling for a moment as she stretched and started to change into her nightclothes. Flopping on the bed she let her eyes half close. "So that's his name….." She grinned a bit. "I like it…"

Rishid meanwhile remained downstairs, finishing his drink slowly. He had watched his angel leave. She was an angel. He couldn't help wondering, even after these several months, why she still allowed their meetings to happen. He couldn't see what was so special about himself. He strictly continued this because it was the best chance he had to be close to something he wanted for himself. He had dreamed about her for so long. He couldn't even recall why she had become his fixation. But she was, and she seemed to like being such. He finished his drink and got up heading outside and starting home. He glanced up at the windows above the club for a moment, wondering which one belonged to her. It didn't matter though. If she decided to cut this off the next time they saw each other he would understand. He wouldn't be too happy, but he would understand. He would leave her alone, exit her life. If his angel wished him gone he would oblige.

His home was quiet upon his return. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but the presence of the woman who called him brother in the living room indicated that nobody was in jail or the hospital. He nodded to her and headed on to his room, changing out of the clothes he had worn out and flopping onto the bed, a fantasy of Shizuka already creeping into his mind to fill his dreams as he fell asleep.

They still hadn't exchanged much more in the way of words. They met in the alleyway once more, bodies mixing, soft skin and rough playing happily. Shizuka now knew which name to call as her release hit this time. They stayed pressed together quietly for some time. Heated kisses being shared silently for a while longer after they finished the act then Rishid slowly let go of her. Shizuka silently fixed her skirt and glanced at him, licking her lips somewhat.

"I want more…" She murmured. Rishid stared at her a moment then shook his head.

"We can't…." He said gently. Shizuka sighed and looked away. She knew why, she knew that Jou would go crazy if he knew. He still thought she was innocent and pure.

"Alright…" she murmured, fixing her hair and hurried into the club. Rishid watched her go, eyes faintly betraying how much he wished they could.

Jou watched Shizuka slip into a booth and order a drink. A soft frown touched his lip and he shifted a bit. He'd noticed the last few times she'd slipped out. He sighed and blinked, leaning back against the body that came up behind him. "What's wrong?" a low voice murmured into his ear. Jou shivered and let his eyes close somewhat.

"Shizuka disappeared again…..she just got back." Jou murmured. Seto's eyebrow went up a bit and he hugged Jou.

"So go talk to her..." Seto murmured, kissing Jou's neck gently. The Blond blinked and shifted, turning his head to nuzzle his lover for a moment.

"Alright, watch the bar for me?" He asked softly. Seto just nodded faintly and let go of him. Jou grinned softly and slipped around the open end and headed over to his sisters seat. "Hey Sis…" He said, flopping down. Shizuka blinked then smiled at him.

"Hey Jou, what's up?" She said cheerily, sipping at her drink just a bit.

"Um, is everything okay with you?" Jou asked slowly, watching her for a moment. He knew she was growing up but he still felt responsible for her.

"Of course, why wouldn't things be?" She blinked at him, tilting her head a bit. He chuckled softly and then shook his head a bit.

"No reason, I just noticed that you leave the place for a while some nights, I wondered if there was a reason." He reached over and patted her hand lightly. "Just brotherly concern that's all I promise."

Shizuka laughed, turned her hand to give his a quick squeeze. "I'm fine I promise." She said, getting up, drink in hand. "I am going to go crash though, see you later."

Jou nodded a bit and got up, watching her head through the doors to go up to the apartment above. He made his way back to the bar and leaned against his taller lover quietly for a moment. "I think she's doing something I don't know about…"

"She's probably got a boyfriend and doesn't want you to beat him up." Seto murmured before lipping his ear gently. Jou shivered and then hmmed a bit, shrugging slightly and pulling away to fill an order. He'd figure it out sooner or later, he just hoped that Shizuka would tell him first.

Shizuka didn't like not feeling good, she stared at the ceiling of her room in her brother's place quietly. For the last few days she'd been a bit sick, especially in the morning. It was bothering her. Jou had forbidden her from going downstairs to the club tonight. She could go to the store, but he didn't want her up partying with how she'd been feeling. She sighed and looked at the calendar on the wall. Frowning softly she sat up and grabbed.

"Oh Shit…" She dropped it and scrambled up, pulling on a sweatshirt and some shoes with the shirt and pajama pants she was already wearing she grabbed her purse and headed out of the apartment quickly. She couldn't believe how stupid she felt! If the calendar was right, she was never late, Never! Not even when she was stressed. She headed down to the local grocery store and nervously bought something she'd thought she'd never need, a pregnancy test. She stuffed it into her purse and hurried back home, Jou hadn't even noticed she was out. Feeling vaguely grateful that he hadn't noticed she went back up to the apartment and locked herself in the bathroom.

Half an hour later Jou came up to check on her and heard soft sobs coming from behind the bathroom door. "Shiz? You okay?" He knocked lightly. The sobbing stopped and he could hear her shift around a bit. "Shizuka?"

"J…Jou…." She slowly unlocked the door and looked at him. He blinked at the red swollen eyes and the puffiness of her cheeks.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He pulled her into a quick hug and held her close for a bit.

"I…..I'm pregnant" She mumbled against his chest. He blinked, blinked some more then pulled back a bit and looked down at her, brow furrowed up.

"Shiz….are….are you sure?" He asked slowly, he didn't even know she was having sex! How could this of happened?

"Yes…" She pulled back to hug herself tightly.

Jou sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair a moment. "Umm…do you know who the father is?" He asked slowly. He watched his sister nod slowly, rubbing her eyes a bit. He sighed faintly. Part of him wanted to yell at her for her stupidity, the other part wanted to find this guy and beat the shit out of him for not being more careful with his sister.

"I want to tell him myself." She mumbled. He blinked then patted her shoulder lightly.

"Sure Shiz, if you need anything tell me okay?" Jou really wasn't sure what to do now, he knew she could handle herself but he was worried. This was his baby sister after all, he always wanted to protect her.

A nervous Shizuka waited for her lover at the club. She was tucked away in a corner, waiting quietly. She had left a note with the bouncer who let people in. Rishid would know where to look for her.

"You said there was something wrong?" He murmured, slipping into the seat across from her. Shizuka swallowed and looked up at him shyly.

"Well, not wrong exactly, but…" She sighed softly. "It changes a lot." She murmured, looking down again. Rishid reached out and takes her hand gently.

"What is it, I promise I'll help you…" He murmured softly. Shizuka licked her lips and glanced up again slowly.

"I will understand if you don't want to, I won't ask anything of you." She said softly, then slowly met his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Rishid blinked, stared, then squeezed her hand slowly. "You…are? You're sure….it's mine?"

Shizuka blinked then giggled softly. "I am, it is yours..I..never…."

Rishid paled somewhat, if it was possible. "Never?" He whispered, eyes huge. Shizuka blinked then nodded a bit.

"I thought you knew…" She said softly, biting her lip. Rishid shook his head, but then shifted around and sat next to her, arm going around the girl quietly.

"I didn't, but I will keep my promise. I won't leave you to deal with this yourself." He murmured. Shizuka blinked, then her hazel eyes widened a good deal and her arms went around him quickly.

"God Rishid, thank you so much…" She whispered, trying not to burst into tears. It made her so happy to hear him say that, his arms made her feel so safe. She knew she could handle it with him by her side.

"Shizuka, my angel, my butterfly. I would do anything for you, this is the least of what I could do." Rishid said gently, he blinked as Shizuka shifted and kissed him gently. He kissed her back just as carefully for a moment.

"Shizuka what the hell is this! Do you know who this is?" Jou's voice broke them from their blissful kissing. Shizuka blinked then frowned at her brother somewhat, not pulling away from Rishid. Though she could feel the man tense up just a bit. She sighed softly.

"Yes Jou I do, this is Rishid. He's the father." The younger Jounouchi stated very calmly. Jou twitched faintly, then grabed Rishid's shirt and leaned closer to him.

"If you hurt her, if you even think of deserting her to this…"

Rishid blinked at the blond slowly then let the faintest smile touch his lips. "I would never do anything that would bring Shizuka harm, she is more important to me then you must realize." He put a hand over Jou's and gently pulled it from his shirt. "I will not leave her, I intend to marry her and help her raise this baby."

Jou blinked, and slowly relaxed a bit. He felt faintly wary about it all, but Rishid had looked him in the eyes when he'd said this, and Shizuka looked very happy about the situation. He jumped as a hand settled on his hip lightly and half looked at his boyfriend. Seto just gave him a little smile, then nodded to Shizuka and Rishid and tugged Jou off before the boy could even start to sputter in protest.

Shizuka giggled and snuggled into Rishid's side, looking up at him for a moment quietly, her eyes somewhat adoring. He flushed slightly, not used to that sort of expression from anyone. "Thank you Rishid." She said softly, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you…" He murmured, looking down at her, eyes soft and slowly filling with the love he'd carried for this girl for a long time. Shizuka giggled and snuggled against him a bit, letting her eyes half close. Who cared if it was a club, who cared if they looked different, thought different, and acted different? They where happy, and if Rishid had anything to say about it they would remain that way. He would sell his soul to keep Shizuka happy, but he hoped that nothing would ever actually make him have to do that either.


End file.
